Jack Carmine
"I am the bad-ass Jack Carmine of the Carmine families." -Jack Carmine ''"No. You're just another rookie of the Carmine families." -Allis Madison Jack Carmine is the cousin of Anthony, Benjamin, and Clay Carmine. Like his cousins Anthony and Ben, he is very enthusiastic, respecting veteran Gears like Marcus Fenix, and likes wearing a helmet because he thought he will look cool. History Jack Carmine had a happy childhood days with dreams of becoming a COG soldier. He later joined the army to live up his dreams. After graduating from the academy, Jack was the second to be voted "most likely to get shot". The first voted is his cousin Anthony Carmine. The Beserker Incident During the Human-Locust War, Jack Carmine befriended five COG soldiers: Allis Madison, Martin Felab, Joseph Joson, Mara Guis, and Anny Kimberly. All of them became best friends. When the group wander around in a city during the Lightmass Offensive, trying to avoid the Locust, Jack Carmine was separated from them to look for ammo for his customized Boltok Pistol but accidentily awaken a Berserker. Jack tried not to make a sound when the Beserker, a female Locust monster who is blind, is finding her prey. Unexpected, the Beserker can smell Jack and, having no other option, ran for his life and screaming as the Beserker finally found him and chase him. Jack's scream alerted his friends. After Jack outrunned the Beserker, he tried to warn his friends about the Beserker. But the Beserker finally found the group gathering. Everybody panic when the Beserker charges at them. They then split up, each running and finding a place to hide. Joseph hid inside a trash can with dead bodies in it but he didn't made a scream. The Beserker lost the group but still searches for them. Jack, finding a place to hide, ends up at Allis' hiding place. Allis blamed Jack for trying to get his friends killed after he was chased by the Beserker to the group. She then abuses Jack, who is trying to apologize in vain, but later found the Hammer of Dawn from a dead COG. Allis grabs the still-working Hammer of Dawn and sets out to confront the Beserker. Jack tries in vain to stop Allis because it is very risky. As the Beserker approach the trash can that Joseph was hiding in, Jack yelled at the Beserker, calling her a mindless female widow idiot,just in time to save Joseph. The Beserker chase Jack as Allis is preparing her Hammer of Dawn. Jack yelled to Allis to hurry up. Then, Allis targeted the Beserker with her weapon and lazer beam from the sky killed the Beserker easily. After that, everybody is okay for now. Jack was warned by Martin to always stay in the group and doing anything very stupid. Jack responded by saying, "Hey, I was just looking for ammo. Not for bad luck." Allis then punched Jack in the face to teach him a lesson. Personality and Traits Just like his cousins Jack was "green as grass". Unlike his cousins Jack is a survivor. When he heard that Anthony was shot in the head by a Locust sniper because he expose his head, Jack was deeply sadden. He became more sad when Benjamin was killed in action. Despite the deaths of his cousins, Jack view them as the heroes of the Carmine families and brought great honor. Jack is goofy and clumsy because sometimes he had trouble reloading his weapons. He hated the Locust very much and calls them Boogers. Jack also wanted to ride a tank and a silverback. He has a customized Boltok Pistol named Carmine Magnum.